My version of Holes
by Dudders
Summary: This story is my version of Holes. If oyu have never heard of Holes, it's this one movie and book and the movie is based on the book and it has guys in it. (great help i am!) this story is really wierd but im proud! yeah! so please read and review! thank
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Holes characters or any other characters that everyone knows from some show/book.movie. Just the stupid little characters that I am going to make up like Mr. Toaster, Ms. Hapeeshorts , and blah blah.  
  
~*~*~this is just a dumb little story version of Holes. LOL! Yeah, enjoy!! Review please!~*~*~ (Im not going to make the story like "The dog knocked on the door and cried 'Please let me in!'" Im going to be writing it like "Dog: *knocks on door* Please let me in!")  
  
Plot: Middle of nowhere in the desert in Texas. Camp Green Lake and any other various plots I may put in  
  
(In the tent)  
  
Armpit: im Popeye the sailor man, I live in garbage can- - -  
  
Squid: you sure do  
  
*everyone cracks up*  
  
Armpit: man shut it before I lift my arms up  
  
*everyone shuts up and looks serious*  
  
Armpit: that's better!  
  
*they hear scratching noises outside the tent*  
  
X-ray: what the hell is that!  
  
Zigzag: holy crap, it's the monster from sailor moon and it has come to take us to Pluto!!!!! *starts running around in his boxers*  
  
Magnet: shut up, zig!! It must be a yellow-spotted lizard!!  
  
X-ray: someone go get mom!! You zero! Go get him!  
  
*zero stands up very lazily*  
  
Magnet: man, hurry up!! By the time you get there we'll all be dead!!  
  
Squid: shut up magnet! You'll make him mad and then he'd really WANT us to be dead  
  
X-ray: armpit, go with zero in case something happens to one of you, the other can go for mom  
  
*armpit walks out with zero looking grumpy*  
  
Zigzag: dude! The monster's gonna get us soon!! You must hurry!! Quick!! Someone give me a match or lighter!!!! It'll scare the monster away!!  
  
X-ray: ZIG!!! SHUT UP ALREADY!! THERE IS NO MONSTER FROM SAILOR MOON!!!!!!  
  
*zigzag sits down and whimpers*  
  
Caveman: now that's better  
  
Twitch: man.*starts twitching* I wonder if the monster brought a car with him.  
  
Everyone except for Twitch and Zigzag: SHUT UP!  
  
(Outside the tent)  
  
*armpit and zero walking towards tent F*  
  
armpit: wanna check out what was making the scratching noise?  
  
Zero: what are you, crazy?  
  
Armpit: fine, we wont go!!  
  
*all of a sudden, a girl with long blonde pig tails comes out of no where and yells "ROAR!!!"*  
  
Zero and armpit: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!  
  
*dangerous music comes on*  
  
Sailor Moon: *beastly voice* you better hide little boys before you hide!!!!  
  
*dangerous music pauses*  
  
Zero: dude, that doesn't make any sense  
  
Sailor moon: *blank face* wait, let me rephrase that...*still blank face* JUST RUN!!! ROAR!!!!  
  
*dangerous music comes back on*  
  
zero and armpit: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs to their tent*  
  
(in the tent)  
  
*dangerous music fades* *zero and armpit bursts in*  
  
armpit: it's sailor moon!!!  
  
Zero: hide!!!  
  
Armpit: she's attacking!!  
  
Zero: she's going to get us!!  
  
Armpit: hide!!!!  
  
Zero: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*every one stares at armpit and zero*  
  
x-ray: I thought zigzag was the only weird kid?  
  
Magnet: and stupid!  
  
Zigzag: *smacks the back of magnet's head* shut up!! They're serious!!!  
  
Squid: no they're not!!!!! Ya'll are dumb!!!!!!  
  
*sailor moon rips open the back of the tent* sailor moon: BOO!!!  
  
Everyone: AAAAHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Caveman: it's sailor moon!!! AHH!  
  
X-ray: she IS real!!!!!!!!!  
  
*dangerous music comes back on*  
  
To be continued..  
  
What will happen next? Will D-tent survive? Will Sailor Moon go away? Will D-tent get eaten? Will Sailor Moon fall inlove with one of them? Will lobsters attack? Stay tuned for more!!!!!!!!!!!! Review please!!!!!! 


	2. Part 2

I'm really bored so here's the second part of my story :-D :  
  
*sailor moon standing by the ripped up open tent breathing very beastly and hard* *everyone is frozen staring at her*  
  
Sailor moon: well, well, what do we have here? Little scardy cat boys? What kind of camp does that woman run here? Little sissy camp?  
  
*silence*  
  
Sailor Moon: I think I had just asked some questions. Now I want answers!!!  
  
X-ray: well, umm..i don't think we are little scardy cat boys..the warden runs a camp for bad boys and we dig all day..and no, it's not a sissy camp. *gulp*  
  
Sailor moon: *evil grin* so you boys dig all day? Is that right?  
  
Caveman: yes, we dig all day  
  
Sailor moon: and I suppose you are all tired right?  
  
Everyone: yes..*gulps*  
  
Sailor moon: *eyes turn red* well, too bad! I'm going to- - - *eyes turn back to normal, no longer beastly, but the sweet little girl sailor moon is* oh my gosh, what did I do to you boys? Did I hurt you?  
  
*everyone's confused*  
  
x-ray: umm...no but you did rip open our tent.  
  
Sailor moon: OH! I am soo sorry!! You see, there's this magical oven. This oven is cursed. I didn't know that I wasn't suppose to use it, but what was I suppose to use to bake the pizza! So I used the oven and baked my pizza. Then I ate it, and I didn't know that the Mighty Oven Spirit of the East had planted himself in the pizza. So the mean sailor moon that was going to attack you was the Mighty Oven Spirit of the East. This is the real me right now. But I am really sorry, but please, do NOT try to get me mad. When I get mad, the Mighty Oven Spirit of the East gets control of me and I become mean. So please, don't get me mad. *looks serious*  
  
*everyone's confused...still*  
  
zigzag: see! I told ya'll there was a monster from sailor moon!! And you didn't believe me? How cruel!! I feel so bad and hurt!! *folds arms to his chest and pouts*  
  
squid: so..uhh...sailor moon.what brought you here?  
  
Sailor moon: *sits down on twitch's empty cot. Twitch, standing in the corner, starts twitching madly* well, see, the oven sucked me in and I just suddenly appeared here. And I really need your help. If you don't help me, the Mighty Spirit of the East will attack you all and the world. Please, help me.  
  
Magnet: of course we will, it's not everyday that we get to help out a sexy babe.  
  
*sailor moon eye's turn red*  
  
armpit: magnet, you idiot!!! You just HAD to do that!!!  
  
Sailor moon: ROAR!!!!!!!!! GRRR!!!!!!  
  
*the boys run out of the tent towards all the holes. Sailor moon is far behind*  
  
zero: quick! Each of us has to hide in a hole!  
  
*all the boys run into a hole*  
  
sailor moon: *walks quietly towards the holes* come out come out where ever you are..  
  
armpit: *humming the popeye song*  
  
squid: *sitting next to armpit, whispering* be quiet, pit, she's going to hear us- -  
  
sailor moon: well hello. What are you boys doing down there? *eyes are back to normal* don't worry, im back to myself again. Just please, try not to make me mad again. Oh if I turn back to the Mighty Oven Spirit of the East, I have to tell you all how to get him out of me. Come on, gather in a circle.  
  
*boys come out of their holes and gather around in a circle*  
  
twitch: *twitching* before you tell us anything.did you bring a- - -  
  
x-ray: shut up! You'll make her mad! Let her talk!  
  
Sailor moon: *smiles* thanks. Now to get the Might Oven Spirit of the East out of me, you have to go find an oven. Most likely, your cafeteria has one. Then you have to turn the oven on at 450 degrees. When it's all heated, you have to find me when my eyes are red. You have to cut a piece of my hair, put it in a bowl or whatever and pour 2 gallons of muddy water in it. Stick it in the oven for 20 minutes or until my hair is dissolved. Then find any way for me to drink a cup of that. Then the Mighty Oven Spirit of the East will burst out of me. Then you have to splash the rest of the water in his face. Then he'll start to melt. After he's all melted, put it in the bowl you had the muddy water with the hair in and stick it in the oven. Put the oven on as high as the heat goes. Then quickly turn it off. That'll make the Mighty Oven Spirit of the East go away until 3 decades. Who ever uses that oven after 3 decades, which I doubt will still be there, will have to fight that spirit. *smiles again*  
  
*everyone's jaws had dropped*  
  
X-ray: uhh.it'll be hard to do that..  
  
*zigzag jumps up and walks away towards the camp*  
  
magnet: where ya goin zig?  
  
Zigzag: im going to look for a match  
  
*every one rolls their eyes*  
  
Sailor moon: it's the only way *sigh*  
  
*everyone sits down for minutes of silence*  
  
Caveman: so when are we going to start this thing?  
  
Sailor moon: soon...soon...  
  
*magnet sees zigzag in the corner, whispering something. Magnet gets it*  
  
Magnet: sailor moon, you are hot.  
  
*sailor moon's eyes turn red* why you little rat!!!  
  
*zigzag quietly runs to her and cuts pieces of her hair, runs away*  
  
*sailor moon runs after magnet, a few minutes later, she's back to normal*  
  
sailor moon: gosh, what'd you do that for?!?!  
  
Magnet: because....  
  
Sailor moon: whatever.. let's just go back to the circle.  
  
*walks to the circle and sits down*  
  
x-ray: man, I wish our tent wasn't torn up and- - -  
  
zigzag: *jumps out, hiding the bowl behind his back, goes up to sailor moon* sailor moon! you're ugly like the sun that went west!!!  
  
Sailor moon: what??? That doesn't make sense!  
  
Caveman: *gets whats happening* yo momma!!!  
  
*sailor moon's eyes turn red.once again.*  
  
*zigzag takes out a measuring cup, measures a cup of the water and stuffs it down her throat*  
  
sailor moon: aahhh!!!!!!!!! The Father of Jello Potion!!! NOO!!!!!! *a blue shadow bursts out of her mouth, the spirit falls to the ground*  
  
zero: AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! The Mighty Oven Spirit of the East is Voldemort from Harry Potter!!!!  
  
Twitch: wow!! It is!!! Hey Voldemort, did you get to that oven by car?  
  
Voldemort: *pauses from the pain like in cartoons* yeah! I drove a black mustang, it's pretty sweet! *back to the pain* AAHHH!! *melts*  
  
Twitch: *twitches* swee---eet.  
  
Zigzag: *puts the melted Voldemort into the bowl, runs to the "cafeteria"* *yelling* IM A HERO!!  
  
Everyone: Go Zigzag!!!!!!  
  
*few minutes later, zigzag comes back*  
  
Zigzag: hey you guys, come with me, there's something weird that I found in the kitchen!!  
  
Caveman: what about sailor moon?  
  
*every one stares at her, her body fades away*  
  
everyone: *shrugs* oh well  
  
*everyone runs to the "cafeteria", walks into the kitchen, froze*  
  
squid: what the heck....  
  
To be Continued.....  
  
What did Zigzag find? What made them all froze? Will Zigzag ever get a match or lighter? Will dinosaurs come back to life? Stay tuned to find out!!!!  
  
~*~*~Sry, this part is kinda boring . lol. Review please!!~*~*~ 


	3. Part 3

~*~*~Ok, here's part 3 to my dumb little story! lol. i hope you guys like it! please review!!~*~*~  
  
(in the kitchen) zero: what the....  
  
caveman: hoely moley....  
  
*they all stare at the 5 toasters that had grown feet, lying on the counters, sleeping*  
  
x-ray: uhhh!!! they're gross lookin  
  
magnet: awww, i think they're cute!!!  
  
*everyone stares*  
  
magnet: what!! you gotta admit, they ARE!!  
  
zero: not if they attack us and kill us they wont!!  
  
caveman: i don't know, they look harmless....  
  
squid: they may LOOK harmless, but they may be dangerous  
  
armpit: i wonder how this happened...  
  
*the kitchen door slams open. a shadow stands by the door way*  
  
the warden: boys, i want to know what all that racket was!! you woke me up and now i can't go back to sleep!! you boys better have a good explanation!!  
  
zigzag: it's because- -  
  
the warden: *walks up to zigzag's face without noticing the toasters* excuse me? did i ask you to talk?  
  
zigzag: i thought that when you said- -  
  
the warden: *raises her eyebrow* excuse me? i asked you if i gave you permission to talk. now did i?  
  
zigzag: *gulps* no, ma'am  
  
the warden: *gives evil grin* good. now i want all you boys to go---  
  
*metal clatters*  
  
the warden: what was that?  
  
*everyone looks to where the sounds came from and sees the 5 toasters slowly walking up to them*  
  
zigzag: AAHHHH!!!!!!! This is exactly like the time when i went to the beach and the toasters from Burger King attacked me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams*  
  
x-ray: RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone runs, the warden runs to her cabin, comes back out with a rifle*  
  
*the 5 little toasters skip happily outside the kitchen*  
  
Toasters: *singing* We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!  
  
The warden: aahh! What is this!!!! *shoots one of the toasters but the bullet bounces off* aaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*the toaster realizes he just got hit and runs after the warden*  
  
the warden: OH MY GOSH!! *throws the rifle on the ground and runs away like a maniac*  
  
*toaster catches the warden and toasts her*  
  
toasters: *high cute little squeaky voices* ewww!! meanie woman not good!! little lizards good!!! yummy!!  
  
*the boys walks towards the toasters from their hiding spots*  
  
Magnet: awww!! You little guys are so cute!!  
  
One toaster: thank you mister guy!! I am Mr. Toaster!! *points to a toaster that has red lipstick and curly eye lashes* that is Mrs. Toaster. *points to another toaster with a red baseball cap* that there is Burny. *points to another with a pink ribbon* that's little Warmy. *points to the smallest one* and that there is Junior! We are the Toaster family!! We have come from Joobi Toobi Land for some lizards. We ran out of lizards at Joobi Toobi Land..im sorry to say.  
  
x-ray: ummm...how many are you taking with you?  
  
Mr. Toaster: how much can we take?  
  
Everyone: take them all!!!  
  
Mr. toaster: OK!! We'll have food for a long time then! Thank you humans! Thank you!  
  
Zigzag: this is so cool!!! Toasters!!!  
  
Warmy: hi mister! You're cute!  
  
Zigzag: *blushes* thanks..  
  
Mrs. Toaster: *gently smacks the bottom of Warmy* sshh! You are way too young! You are only 3 months and already thinking about boys?  
  
Ms. Toaster: well, were off to follow the yellow brick road and get us some lizards!!  
  
Caveman: what yellow brick road?  
  
Mrs. Toaster: oh..wait.*taps the heels of her glass slippers*  
  
*yellow brick road appears*  
  
X-ray: is it alright if we go with you?  
  
*the boys stare at him, confused*  
  
x-ray: we want to get out of digging  
  
Mr. Toaster: fine with me!!  
  
All the boys: YAY!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
*follows the yellow brick road*  
  
Everyone: *singing*Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road! Follow! Follow! Follow! Follow the yellow brick road!  
  
*a lobster appears*  
  
Lobster: Hi!!!!!! Where are you all off to?  
  
Mr. Toaster: We're off to find some lizards and take them to Joobi Toobi Land!!  
  
Lobster: oh, im afraid you can't do that without Billy the Goat's permission. The rules have changed since you Toaster family came here.  
  
Mr. Toaster: *sad* oh, ok. Then were off to see Billy the Goat!  
  
Lobster: can I come with you? I want permission to be able to use my pinchers for those earth worms! They are very annoying!!  
  
Mr. Toaster: Of course!! Join us in our little song and march with us!!  
  
*everyone marches and sings*  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~*~*~I couldn't think of any way to end it so I just stopped it there! Lol, I hope you liked it! Please review!! The 4th part should be up soon!~*~*~ 


	4. Part 4

~*~*~Sry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with school and yada, yada, yada. Well, anyways, enjoy!!~*~*~  
  
(On the yellow brick road)  
  
*still singing and skipping*  
  
X-ray: we've been skippin and singin for a LONG time now, when are we gonna get there?  
  
Mr. Toaster: just wait, my dear, just wait, we're almost there  
  
Zigzag: AHH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! YOU SAID 'WE'RE ALMOST THERE' A LONG TIME AGO!!  
  
Squid: shut up, zig!! Just be patient  
  
Zero: *starts laughing hysterically* HA HA HA!!!!! *snorts, snort* *tears roll down and turns red*  
  
*d-tent boys stare at him*  
  
Zero: *looks at them then to the ground* *mumble* I was just havin some fun..  
  
Magnet: *points behind a tree* LOOK!!!! A kitty!!!! Awwww!!! *climbs the tree in unbelievable speed* KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!! I think I'll call you..*stares into space*..Fridge!  
  
Twitch: why Fridge?  
  
Magnet: cuz, my name's Magnet and magnets go on refrigerators! *starts petting and hugging the cat* who's a pretty kitty? Who is? Who is? YOU ARE!!!!! *jumps down from the tree*  
  
*everyone cracks up*  
  
Magnet: Shut up! You guys are just jealous cuz I got me a pet ya'll don't!  
  
*everyone shuts up and looks sad. They start skipping and singing again*  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
twitch: f-f-f-ollo-w-w...t-t-he...y-y-y-e-ellow..*sweats*  
  
squid: *falls down* wow, this grass is really soft.  
  
*everyone else falls down on the ground*  
  
armpit: are we there yet!?!?!  
  
Mrs. Toaster: oh, my legs hurt so much and I'm starting to lose my shine.....  
  
Zero: *starts cracking up* *turns beet red and tears roll down his cheeks*  
  
Caveman: what is wrong with you!?!  
  
Zero: *jumps up and starts to shake his fist* I'M JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN!! IS THAT SO HARD TO DO? THINK OF THE CHILDREN!! DO YOU THINK THEY ARE HAVING FUN!?!?!?! *points to the little toasters* NO! OF COURSE NOT!! NOW, YOU ALL BETTER SHUT UP OR IM GOING TO..TO..aahh! forget it! *sits down*  
  
Warmy: *blushes* aww...that was really kind of you.*big smile*  
  
Zero: uhhh..yeah.  
  
Burny: oooooo!!!!!!!! Warmy got herself a boyfriend!!!! *warmy hits him on the head with her cord*  
  
Zero: *cracks up again* wooo..i need a bath room  
  
*everyone get's up and starts walking*  
  
*they stop and see the yellow brick road splits into two ways*  
  
zigzag: holy macaroni!!!! I've had this dream before!!!! We'll get all split up and the group im going to be in will get sucked into a virtual world!!!! Then the toaster family and the lobster gets kidnapped by the giant!!!!!  
  
Squid: shut the hell up zig!!!!!!! That aint gonna happen!!!!  
  
Zigzag: *whimpers* ..fine..*gives a mysterious grin* we'll see who's right!!! Ok, the toaster family and the lobster has to go that way *points to the road on the left side* us, d-tent, will go that way! *points to the right*  
  
Warmy: *walks up to zero* *whisper* don't tell zigzag I got over him...*normal voice* I'll see you sometime, zero! I love you!  
  
Zero: uhhhh..yeah bye  
  
*the toaster family and the lobster walks down the left road*  
  
lobster: *turns back* if anything ever happens, I want you all to------  
  
*a giant hand comes out of the clouds and grabs the toasters and the lobster.*  
  
giant: mmmmm....lobster..mmmm...toast....  
  
*giant pulls the toasters and lobster to the clouds and they hear munching and cracking sounds*  
  
zigzag: HA!!!!!!!! What'd I tell you!!!!!!  
  
*everyone stares at him*  
  
x-ray: damn, why do you always have the weird predictions  
  
squid: but...but...if what zig said about them was right..then.*turns to the right road*  
  
everyone: *screams* *turns around to run but a wall comes out of no where and blocks the way back*  
  
zigzag: yay, rollercoaster ride!!  
  
Caveman: AAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! We're going to get sucked in!!!!!!!!  
  
*a race car suddenly appears*  
  
twitch: CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs towards it* and it can fit all 8 of us in there!! Come on! Hop in!!!!! *starts the car up and everyone goes in* HOLD ON!!!!!! *the car zooms to the right road*  
  
*pink dust blows in front of the car. The dust starts swirling around and sucks the boys in*  
  
everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *lands on their butts*  
  
zero: oh no!!! not this place!! Anything but this!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Where did they land that made Zero act like this? Stay tuned for more!!!!!!!! 


End file.
